rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Community Portal
Let's Keep it the Same From all articles from now on, can we please use the templates to keep the wiki the same. For more info see template. If we choose not to use a template, please let us know here so we can either improve on it, or delete it. --Matt 20 1 02:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree, templates would help keep the pages consistent. The problem with that is most of the templates are tables. It's hard to put all of the information of a completed scenario page in the little boxes. :I think templates for big pages should be used for a quick summary, while the little details can be left in the main body of the article. :--Ezporsche 17:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I noticed that the wiki likes to cover the game's designers and other important people (ex. Chris Sawyer), do you think that one of you guys could create a real-life template? Like something for the top of the page, so people know its not in-game and about the real world and a box template for the pic and other info (ex. something like the scenario one). --I Ross I 18:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) : I agree, templates can be used to summarise information, and put alot of the info in the article. And I'll get to work on the real-life template. Also, what do you think about the awards. yes/no? --Matt 20 1 01:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think the awards are good, if we can get more people here, then it might be some kind of incentive to work hard, or at least just a token of our appreciation. --Ezporsche 04:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::The awards are excellent, really well put together. I love how you incorpated the games awards/pics into ours. I can think of no better way to improve them. =) Although, some editors worry that new people will begin to edit just for the awards and not really for the right reasons. I can't remember if you made any awards for a certain number of edits but try to steer clear of that. --I Ross I 17:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, the Tycoonist awards was what I was thinking about. Just make sure to define a major contribution clearly, this way people will understand. In fact, you should probably do that for all of them. --I Ross I 17:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) About the ride templates again, I decided to kind of make a color coded system. I changed the background color of the template based on the type. This is what I've been doing: *Roller coasters = Red *Thrill rides = Orange *Gentle Rides and Transport Rides = Green *Water Rides = Blue When making ride pages, could everyone do this too? --Ezporsche 22:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) What is the basis for determining the "Size" of a ride, as found in the ride template? Rps eagleforChrist 20:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Popularity I think it's safe to say that we have a very low-traffic wiki right now. We need to find a way to get more people to our site. There's a helpful article about raising your Google ranking at Wikia Help. I've already submitted the site to Google for indexing, and I'm going to start discreetly adding links and content that point to us on other related wikis. --Ezporsche 17:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that is a great idea, I did the same for another wiki, if you can follow that guide, you will find that it works. Just have to give it time. --I Ross I 17:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, just wanted to add, I had submitted our wiki as an external link on all related Wikipedia pages. So, if people are looking all the way down there they will see us. --I Ross I 17:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I advertised the page quite nicely on my blog, hopefully some of my friends will join. I've also sifted through various gaming wikis, and added a few links to us. --Ezporsche 05:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hit counter I've tried to add a good hit counter to our front page. It's from http://whos.amung.us/, and it's good because you don't need an account, anyone can view it, and very detailed data can be displayed if you click on it. There's two versions of it, a Javascript and an html version, but the html doesn't work. It would be great if someone could get it to work. The code can be found at their site. --Ezporsche 05:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Getting info from fan sites RollerCoaster Tycoon is pretty old, and a lot of the fan sites are inactive/defunct. I think we should talk with the creators of the particularly information-rich sites, and see if we could take their articles and transplant them into our site. That way, people can look everything up by going here. I was originally thinking of creating references, like on Wikipedia, but there is a lot of content on other sites that are very specific, and wouldn't fit well in the broad topics that we currently cover. Does anyone else agree? --Ezporsche 19:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *As much as I like the idea, I predict it will be pretty hard to contact the site creators, since the sites have been abandoned and they probably have old contact information. It's worth a try though. Chozo01 20:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC)